Surprise
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: He doesn't know what's wrong with her, her rally hopes it's not something life threatening. Fluff Alert!
1. Chapter 1

"How was your day?" He asks when she comes home form work, she had continued to run the personal detective business in the midst of Billy's death, and she just kisses him, and retreats to their bedroom, motioning for him to follow her.  
"I had to tell a man his girlfriend was cheating on him today." She says as she pulls off her tank top.  
"That sucks."  
"Wanna know what would make me feel better?" She asks coyly,  
"Sex?" He asks, his eyebrows dancing and she rolls her eyes,  
"You make it sound so bad Steve."  
"Mmhhhmmm." He hums as he pulls her close to him. Sex is an amazing idea, he decides, and the way she's pressing her lips into the crook of his neck, is making him horny, so he gives in.  
He wakes up and she isn't next to him, and he hears her throwing up in the bathroom, jumping out of bed, fumbling on his shorts as he jogs towards the door. When she looks up he's slouched into the door frame, his smirk eminent on his face.  
"That bad?" He asks half joking and she shakes her head no, pushing herself off the floor, and swishing a mouthful of the cup of water he's placed on the counter for her around in her mouth, she seems kind of distant.  
She kisses his cheek and squirms past him, "Come on Cath you gotta tell me what's wrong." He prys, following her back into the bedroom,  
"Nothing's wrong Steve, I just didn't feel well, I'm fine now." She shushes him as she pulls on her skirt and lace blouse,  
"I love you." He says as she opens up the front door,  
"I love you too." She responds and he wonders what on earth is wrong with his girlfriend.  
He gets to work, still lost as to why she's so distant, and immeadietly asks Danny about it.  
"She was sick this morning, we didn't talk after work she just demanded sex and before she left today she was just so somber and quite and I'm worried." He talked as he drove, Danny didn't hesitate with an answer,  
"No way." He said more to himself then to Steve,  
"What?" Steve demanded as they continued their trip,  
"Dude..." Danno started to smirk,  
"Tell me!" Steve whined like a child.  
" Based on the information you've given me Catherine's pregnant." He's a us and Steve almost crashes into the car infront of them, his face going white and his jaw dropping,  
"I've got to talk to her."  
"Don't push it out of her, she'll tell you when she's ready."  
"No."  
Steve's pretty much useless the rest of the day, he's pacing and thinking and worrying all at the same time, and by the time he gets home he can't wait another minute to get the truth out of her.  
She pulls into the drive way, and he thinks she's the most stunning he's ever seen as she runs her hand through her long shiny hair, and he smiles to himself, it hitting him that this might actually be a good thing for them.  
"Want me to get some wine for us?" He asks when she comes in, proud of the plan he'd devised to get her to admit it.  
"Can we skip the whole foreplay thing tonight?" She asks and he almost sighs, leave it to her to bait him with sex.  
"A guy should have to wine and dine his girlfriend before he gets rewarded, let me be a gentlemen." He coos and she sighs for real,  
"Steve we need to talk."  
"Go ahead."  
"Are we in this for the long haul?" She asks, and he's shocked by the question, he walks away, and she's seemingly crushed, until he returns from their bedroom, with a. Box in his hand.  
"Cath. I've had this in my dresser for weeks." He hands it to her and when she opens it her jaw drops to the floor, because she was certainly not expecting this.  
"Steve..." Her voice drops off, and she watches as he tilts his head,  
"Will you be my wife?" He's simple in the proposal, his voice does t waver, and she rubs her forehead, handing the box back to him,  
"Steve you may not want," she stutters, " there's something I need to tell you."  
He nods for her to continue,  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Is that a yes or a no?" He asks, ignoring her statement,  
"This doesn't change things?"  
"Nothing could change the way I feel about you, especially not something as wonderful as you and I having a kid together."  
She starts crying,and she coughs out a yes, and he's slipping the simple ring on her finger and hugging him and kissing him, and his hand wraps around her waist, and their lips smash together, as they celebrate their engagement and their future, together.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary knocked on the door of her brothers home on the beach, expecting either no response or a half asleep Steve. Instead she was greeted by Catherine who was dressed in lingerie and looked upset that they'd been interrupted.  
"Cath, honey you can't answer the door like..." Steve stopped when he saw his sister in the doorway, "hey Mary. What brings you here? At," he paused to check his watch, "9 pm."  
"I had some news I had to tell you." She said aloud, and then she noticed the glittering ring on her brothers girlfriends finger,  
"Come on in Mer." Catherine noticed the girls expression change.  
"You two engaged?" She said aloud into the living room.  
"Yeah." Steve handed her a cup full of water, Mary looked at her brother nervously.  
"I'm pregnant." She blurted out and Steve's expression changed right away, Catherine backed out of the room, as she watched the awkwardness fill the room between her fiance and his sister.  
"Who knocked you up?" Steve demanded, and Mary sat down,  
"My boyfriend. Steve he's a good guy I promise."  
"Name."  
"Tyler Crowl." She looked at her brother worriedly.  
"I'm going to do a background check."  
"Okay."  
"You staying?"  
"No I'll go to my hotel room."  
"Bye." Steve said coolly, and Mary, happy he didn't freak out further.  
Once she was gone Catherine came back out from their bedroom,  
"Hypocritical much Commander?" She called and he smirked, dropping his hands to her still small waist,  
"She's not carrying my child." He countered and Catherine gave him a weird look,  
"I would hope not." She giggled into his chest, the ring he'd given her a month earlier glittering on her finger, she was four months along, her slightly pregnant stomach pressing against his. He kissed her softly and mumbled into his ear,  
"Should we continue?"  
"Yes please."  
Steve McGarrett was a strong, commanding, tough man, and no one had seen his soft side except his beautiful fiance and from time to time his partner at work, Danny. Catherine had taken to babysitting Grace, claiming that they needed work.  
Tomorrow night they were supposed to babysit for Danny while he helped Gaby board the airplane out of Steve had been very insistent on sleeping together before they went to do domestic things. Catherine was very adherent, and as they continued to make love.  
The Next Night:  
Grace popped up and down as her dad got ready to leave for her once prominent female influence, who her dad had broken things off with earlier. She was excited to see her Ohana, and his girlfriend, who his dad had said had a surprise for her. Catherine and Steve had kept the fact that she was pregnant from Grace through the first trimester, in case of a miscarriage but they had decided it was alright to tell her now.  
"CATHERINE!" Grace squealed as her "aunt" of sorts came in through the front door, her uncles hand wrapped around her waist.  
"Hey honey!" She gave her a hug and Grace felt the expansion in her midsection when she hugged her,  
"Are you pregnant?" Grace was blunt and Catherine turned to Steve with a look of compliance,  
"Steve and I are going to have a baby." Catherine nodded with a smile and Steve looked proudly at his fiance.  
"And we're engaged." Steve added smugly, and Grace's mouth dropped to a O.  
"Howd he propose Catherine? Was it romantic?"  
"Yes sweetie it was."  
"Tell me the story."  
"Oh course. You wanna send uncle Steve out?"  
"Go away." Grace looked at Steve and Steve grinned, holding up his hands and backing away.  
"So I was sitting at home, and I'd just told Steve I was pregnant, and he pulled this ring out of his sock drawer, and came over to me, and he handed me the box and got down on one knee, and I kissed him and next thing you know we were engaged. "


	3. Chapter 3

Steve does a double tale when he walks into five-O headquarters and his ex teammate, Lori, is standing next to Chin by the board and table. He recognizes her right away, wondering why the hell she's there, and then realizing how mad Catherine's gonna be if she flirts with him.  
"Hey Commander McGarrett." She said, flirting with her eyes, Steve gave her a blank look,  
"Lori." He nodded, then he turned to Danny, who as looking at him quizzically,  
"You look tired." He pointed out and Steve sighed,  
"I'm not complaining but she's really really horny, I said blueberries and all of a sudden we were on top of one another on the kitchen counter." He rubbed his forehead,  
"Remind me not to eat off your counter ever." Chin threw in, Lori looked lost,  
"If Steve here would stop complaining about getting laid, we could work on the case." Danny smirked, and Steve shook his head,  
"Brief me." He hears about half of what he says, becaus he can feel Lori's eyes digging into his back,  
"How's ?" She asks later when it's just the two of them, and Steve concealed a grin,  
"She should be here in a few minutes if you two wanna talk." He offered,and she sighed,  
"You know that's not what I meant Steve."  
"She's doing really well. How about you? Why are you back?"  
"I missed the island." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him, and noticed his eyes resting on the corner of a black smudged picture, " How are you?"  
"I'm great," he grinned, " everything's finally coming together." She noticed the pictures of Catherine that were framed on his desk,  
"Steve!?" Catherine, who had just entered the office shouted out,  
" Hey hon." He wrapped her into him, giving her a kiss on the lips, she smiled and he palmed her bump, as she pulled away and rolled into his side,  
"I saw Lori's car. Is she back?"  
"Yeah um actually, she just went to get water." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the command office,  
"Hey Lori!" Catherine squealed and Lori right away noticed her pregnant bump, her glow was radiating, and Steve was looking at her with such intense love. It hit a nerve with Lori but she just hugged the woman,  
"Hey Cath, congratulations!"  
Catherine grinned, and then Lori noticed the silver diamond on her ring finger! as she tapped some buttons on the counter,  
"I'm due in August." She smiled at the blond and she noticed the small pang of jealousy that was hitting the woman infront of her.  
It was later that night when Steve came to the doorway of their bedroom, and watched with a smile as his fiancé put on her new maternity dress,  
"You ready?" He asked, and she nodded, as he took her hand and led her to the car, a content smile occupying his face.  
They arrive at the Dive Bar with ten minutes to spare before they're supposed to meet the team and Steve notices that even though she's obviously pregnant guys were still sending her heated glances, she was radiating he knew it but she was his, and in order to establish his obvious dominance of the men in the bar he pulled his pregnant fiancé towards him, kissing her hard, and she shoved her hands in his hair and the pair just got lost in one another,  
"Excuse me?" A manly voice interrupted the pair, and they pulled away reluctantly.  
"Yessir?" Steve asked, he recognized the man slightly.  
"Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Rollins is that you?" He asked and the couple gave him a quizzical look,  
"Yes?" Catherine asked,  
"Charlie Dorney. I was on The Enterprise with you both. Just wanted to say congratulations." He smiled at both of them, then walked away, Steve looked at Catherine who shrugged and kissed him softly, nodding towards their group of colleagues who were waiting on the beach.  
"Who wants to play the guess where Steve knocked up Catherine game?" Danny asked, after a few drinks, and Steve and Catherine's face went white,  
"Money says it was the beach behind their house." Chin called out,  
"Good old fashioned bed." Lori decided,  
"I got this one," Danny paused for effect, noticing the couples ghostly faces, " In the bed of Steve's pick up truck."  
There was silence in response, until Max piped up,  
"In the headquarters, on Steve's desk." The couples cheeks became red quickly and the group fell Into a fit of laughter,  
"Can we not talk about this?" Steve asked, his arm still placed on her shoulders,  
"Fine fine, wouldn't wanna make future Daddy mad now would we?" Danny made fun of him, and Steve shook his head and sighed to himself, turning to kiss Catherine.


End file.
